


Changed

by SpencerRemyLvr



Series: A Collection of Ideas [13]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Role Reversal, Genderswap, Spencer is a Summers, Spencer's a man, changed to a girl, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt "Genderswap, either always-a-girl or switched because of magic or a mutant's powers" I went with the 'switched' version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

This whole situation was messed up. The team never should’ve been there. Spencer knew that. This was something that they shouldn’t have been involved in. But they hadn’t known when they’d come here to investigate these disappearances that it was actually a mutant responsible. Nor had they known just what they were getting themselves into. Not until they arrived here at the club to do an interview and found the X-Men already here. There’d been no time to back out after that; the fight had seemed to happen almost instantly and there was no choice but to be drawn in.

That was how Spencer found himself here, pinned up against the wall by a hand on his throat by the furious mutant in front of him. Something hit his body, a strange jolt, and then he was flying through the air to land on the ground, hitting and sliding, and not only did everything hurt, but everything felt _wrong._

There was no disorientation. No moment of wondering what the hell had happened. Spencer knew what had happened. He knew what Shift’s power was; had felt the physical change run over him at her touch. Without even looking down, he knew the change that had happened to his body—the shift from male to female. Shift had the ability to change not only her—or his, depending on how you looked at it—gender, but others as well. Spencer had felt his body change. Felt the difference in height that left him shorter than before, the change in chest size, the change in _everything_. That _bitch_ had changed him to a her! On a furious shriek of rage, he shoved off the ground at the same time that he called a bolt of lightning, slamming it into the ground directly in front of Shift. The woman just laughed and jumped back a step. “Now, now, play nice!” She called out teasingly.

“I’ll show you how to play nice!” Spencer snarled out. On his feet, he stalked forward, almost tripping over the hem of his pants. With one hand he grabbed the waistband of his now too large pants and held them up, his other hand out in front of him. Another bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Shift. “You fix this and you fix this _right now_!” The last words came out as a high pitched shriek that made even Spencer wince.

Behind him, Spencer heard people rushing into the room. In his moment of distraction, as he recognized not only his team, but his brother’s team come rushing in, someone else joined in. Spencer turned back around right as Vapor appeared next to Shift. No! “ _No_!” Spencer tried, really he did, to make that leap forward, but he wasn’t fast enough. With horror he watched as Vapor grabbed Shift and, with a move that spoke of long practice, he snapped her neck and let her drop to the ground before he gave Spencer a grin and vanished them both. Spencer hit the ground on hands and knees. “No!” He shrieked again. Dammit, no!

Someone was walking toward him, moving cautiously. He was the only person left in here, the only one—alive—to talk to about whatever had happened. It took Spencer only a quick ‘feel’ to realize that the signature of who was coming to him was Emily, with Jean right behind her. Their concern was easily felt. Spencer was too furious to really care about how concerned they were. Ignoring the pain, he pushed off the ground once more, clutching at his pants to keep them on. As he straightened up, his feet ached slightly and he looked down, realizing he’d lost his shoes somewhere and was standing here in his mismatched socks on top of bits of gravelly rubble from the fight. He paid no attention to how everyone froze at the sight of him. He didn’t even think about what it would look like to them to see a woman wearing the clothes they’d seen Spencer in not but moments before. Furious, the young genius stormed over to where his shoes were at on the ground and glared at them before scooping them up.

The act of bending over to get them caused his head to spin, almost toppling him down to the ground once more. It was only Derek’s quick reflexes that managed to keep him from falling. Somehow Spencer found himself being moved and then seated on something. A chill ran down his body and his arms slipped up to wrap around his waist. Adrenaline was wearing away and reality was sinking in. A cautious mind touch was reaching for him and Spencer accepted the link without thinking, recognizing the touch. _//Yes, Jean?//_

_//Oh my God, that is you. Spencer! What happened?//_ Jean’s shock reverberated inside of him, bouncing around inside of his head and making him groan.

He brought his hands up to cradle his head against the headache growing there. _//Careful, please. I’m having a hard time shielding emotions. That woman, man,_ thing _, Shift—it touched me, made me like this and then…well, you saw. There is no way Shift is still alive. What am I going to do, Jean? What the hell am I going to do?//_

_//We need to get you to Hank, right away. Maybe there’s something he can do to help fix this. You need to focus on your shields, sweetie. They’re far, far too low. Try to strengthen them//_

Try? As if he weren’t already? Spencer pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes to combat the headache pulsing there. He felt as something warm draped over him and then there was a smooth Cajun voice murmuring to him. “Y’ look like y’r freezing, cher.” Spencer realized as he opened his eyes that it was Remy’s trench draped over him and the man was standing right beside him. He flashed him a nervous smile, not quite sure what to say. He and Remy had talked once or twice, but the two had never really gone beyond that. Most of the time when Spencer came to the mansion, he spent all his time with Scott. The two would cloister off together and spend time with one another or head out into town. Generally, though, Spencer stayed at their condo in the city and Scott came there. The only people at the mansion that Spencer could claim to know well aside from Scott were the other originals. Those ones had known him when he was younger.

Spencer recognized that his thoughts were scrambling. He couldn’t seem to pull them together into something coherent. Looking up at Remy, he opened his mouth, trying to tell him something, but the words wouldn’t come. The world seemed to start slowly spinning around him and he only had time for a soft “ _Oh_ ” before his body slumped down into the dark. The last thing he felt was a pair of arms catching him up before he could hit the ground.


End file.
